gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Blaine-Burt Relationship
The Blaine-Burt Relationship is the friendship between Blaine Anderson and Burt Hummel. Overview Through his initial friendship with Kurt, Blaine would happen to also get to know Burt. When it became apparent that Blaine and Kurt would soon be more than friends, Burt was a bit disgusted and felt that Blaine was overstepping some lines. They seem to have maintained a stable friendly relationship after that. After Blaine and Kurt's break-up, Burt does not seem to be mad at Blaine and even brings him along to meet Kurt as a Christmas gift. Blaine states that when Kurt is at NYADA, Blaine will look after Burt back in Lima. Episodes Season Two The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Kurt, Blaine, Burt and Carole go to a McKinley High football game together. Blame It on the Alcohol The morning after Rachel's party, Burt walks into Kurt's room asking about cooking, to find Blaine hung-over in Kurt's bed. Burt backs out of the room, clearly shocked and feeling awkward. Later, Kurt and Burt have a conversation about Blaine's experimenting with Rachel. Burt says Blaine isn't the only one experimenting and asks Kurt to apologize for being inappropriate and having a guy sleep in his bed without asking. Sexy When it becomes clear to Blaine that Kurt has very limited knowledge about sex, and doesn't want to learn, he goes to Burt. Blaine tells Burt that he's worried that if Burt waits until Kurt is ready to talk about it, it might be too late. Blaine says he doesn't have the relationship with his father that Kurt has with Burt and he thinks it would be "really cool" if Burt took advantage of that. Blaine apologizes for overstepping. Prom Queen At the Hummel-Hudson home, Burt tells Finn and Blaine that he has a friend who can give them a discount on their tux rentals. He tells Blaine he wore a powder blue tux with a big blue bow tie and looked like Tony Orlando, to which Blaine replies "Was that a designer?" When Kurt shows Blaine, Finn and Burt his outfit for Prom, Burt tells Kurt he doesn't like it because he doesn't want Kurt to be a target for bullies. Kurt asks Blaine to back him up but Blaine agrees with Burt, clearly worried. Season Three Michael When Kurt gets his NYADA letter, Burt is overjoyed and says "Who's gonna tell Blaine? You gotta let me do it!" This implies that Burt and Blaine are pretty close. Dance With Somebody When Kurt is organizing his stuff for his move to New York, Burt asks why he isn't taking the photo of Blaine and Kurt at junior prom. Kurt tells him his relationship with Blaine is "on the rocks," to which Burt looks shocked and upset. Season Four Glee, Actually In this episode, we learn that Burt has prostate cancer. Burt brings Blaine to New York with him as his Christmas gift to Kurt. Blaine tells Kurt that Burt told him everything, and promises to look after him. When Kurt and Blaine are ice-skating, you can see Burt smiling. Later, Burt, Blaine and Kurt are watching a basketball game. Burt and Blaine are watching intently, but Kurt gives up and picks up a copy of Vogue. Burt says "Pay up Anderson!," revealing that they had a bet on when Kurt would get bored. Burt asks Blaine about his future plans, to which Blaine tells him he wants to apply to NYADA. At dinner, Blaine pulls out a chair for Burt, keeping his promise of looking out for him. Wonder-ful Blaine and Burt are greeting each other in the Choir Room. During You Are The Sunshine Of My Life Blaine smiles at Burt. He later gives Burt a rainbow pin for him to show his support for gay rights. Blaine then proceeds to asking Burt for his blessing, as he plans to propose to Kurt, however, Burt is not to fond of the idea. Gallery Blurt1.jpg|Blurt1.jpg BLURT2.jpg|Blurt2.jpg BLURT3.jpg|Blurt3.jpg tumblr_mm92euN9Ki1qlpkoio9_r1_250.gif blurt.jpg|Wonder-ful Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships